


i know you are a devil that keeps beckoning me

by mournancholy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, lapslock, squint for junew but also don't squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournancholy/pseuds/mournancholy
Summary: it has become a ritual for younghoon to jerk off to thoughts about chanhee’s slender legs wrapped around his body as he fucks into him, about him pulling on chanhee’s hair while the other chokes on his cock.he was ashamed but who is he to deny himself something chanhee would never know of?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	i know you are a devil that keeps beckoning me

**Author's Note:**

> as always huge thanks to [crème](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme) for beta reading and editing ♡

younghoon’s head falls back on his pillow, sweaty bangs covering his eyes as he swallows drily, his breathing slowly going back to normal. 

this is the third time he’s denied himself an orgasm. squeezing the base of his cock one too many times, he begins to believe there’s some truth in the term _blue balls._

he keeps his lube covered fist around his cock, while using his other hand to push the damp bangs from his forehead, red hair dye staining his palm in the process. 

he can’t help but sigh in anguish as he resumes stroking himself, slower than before. not wanting to get too close to his climax, wanting to relish in his fantasies before reality hits him once again.

-

the first time it happened was roughly 3 months ago. the group had just finished their comeback promotions and were given the greenlight to go on a vacation in order to de-stress. younghoon and three other members decided to rent out a beach house in busan, a getaway if you may.

  
  
  


it was the sixth day on their holiday when younghoon first felt his and chanhee’s brotherlike relationship crumble.

he had just come back from a stroll on the coast, balancing a margarita he got from the beach bar in one hand, the keys to the bungalow in the other. 

the then-raven haired man had opened the front door quietly, not wanting to disturb chanhee who had gone to take a nap before younghoon left an hour ago.

scanning inside the big bedroom on the left side of the entryway, the other boy was nowhere to be found and younghoon shrugged, taking his shoes off and placing them next to the clothing rack.

_maybe he’s napping on the terrace_ , younghoon thought to himself, beams of light basking the living room in a golden glow as he crossed it to get to the terrace. _it’s a sunny day after all._

chanhee was indeed napping outside and younghoon wanted to laugh once he saw the large camp rock towel his body was resting on but he couldn’t. couldn’t help the way his breath hitched and his shorts oh so subtly tightened at the sight in front of him.

chanhee laid on a lounger in the nude, except for the sunglasses perched on the top of his head. his breathing was steady and calm, a sign that he was fast asleep.

younghoon had seen chanhee naked countless times before, had it been because of an accidentally unlocked bathroom door or the occasional “sorry, thought you were gone!” whenever he caught the other jerking off in his room. 

but this was different. younghoon couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man laying in front of him. his ankles slightly crossed and abs stretched due to his hands situated over his head, invisible cuffs holding them in place.

chanhee’s eyelids fluttered in discomfort as the sunlight hit his face, cheeks and nose tinted red as a result of a mild sunburn.

younghoon quickly retreats back inside, afraid the other might awaken and find his group member ogling his naked body.

if he had stayed a bit longer, he wouldn’t have missed the small smile spreading on chanhee’s lips.

  
  
  


the second time younghoon caught himself harboring more than just _platonic_ feelings for his friend was about a week ago. 

changmin and chanhee had entered the dorm after having been gone the entire afternoon, shopping for costumes and booze.

the group had decided to host a halloween party for themselves, sangyeon determining eleven people were enough chaos and drunken drama.

younghoon was on his way to the kitchen when he walked past chanhee’s shared bedroom, curiosity getting the best of him as he peeked through the gap in the door.

chanhee was placing bunny ears on his head, admiring himself in the full-body mirror across from him. he was dressed in a tight black bodysuit with a white bunny tail attached to the bottom of his lower back. _mean girls_ , younghoon recalls. a movie chanhee made them watch a few days prior.

younghoon withdrew from the door and was about to leave when something on chanhee’s bed caught his eye.

another bunny tail, pink. 

he regards chanhee anew, wondering why he hadn’t attached this one to his outfit instead, as it matched the coral colored headband. thinking that one would suit his costume more, younghoon took a step inside the room, the blonde boy turning around to smile at him.

he grabs the item off the bed, involuntarily letting out a squeak when his hand comes in contact with cold metal hidden by the furry material.

chanhee’s eyes widen once he catches sight of younghoon’s frame in his mirror, the other staring at the butt plug in his open palm. younghoon barely registers the petite boy rapidly walking over, his face flushed when the _thing_ gets snatched from his hand.

innumerable scenarios play inside younghoon’s mind, vivid imagery of the younger wiggling his plugged up butt at him in a coyly manner, of younghoon fucking him face down into the sheets like the bunny he’s supposed to be, mewling pathetically.

chanhee mutters out an exasperated “jesus christ,” as he pushes the dazed man out of his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

  
  
  


it has since then become a ritual for younghoon to jerk off to thoughts about chanhee’s slender legs wrapped around his body as he fucks into him, about him pulling on chanhee’s hair while the other chokes on his cock.

he was ashamed but who is he to deny himself something chanhee would never know of? 

-

younghoon’s fist works quick, spreading precum all over his cockhead and shaft, his hips bucking up as he imagines chanhee lying limp on top of him, making him do all the work.

he knows what he likes, knows he can reach his high the fastest when the chanhee inside his head bosses him around, degrades him and lets him know he’s had better.

the red haired boy lets out moan after moan, his strokes sloppy and desperate. 

younghoon feels his release near, the image of chanhee crying out his name fills his ears and he’s _so close._

“not so fast.”

younghoon’s blood runs cold and his eyes fly open at the demanding voice disturbing him, the sight of his group member standing in front of him almost knocking him out.

he goes to cover himself, scrambling to get to his blanket from the other end of his bed when chanhee’s arm shoots out, hindering him from moving any further.

chanhee’s grip on his hand is tight, the younger man not even flinching as precum dribbles from younghoon’s fingers onto the sheets, his head hanging low in shame.

“don’t you think i know what you’re doing? your constant staring isn’t as subtle as you may think, younghoonie.” chanhee yanks his hand, forcing younghoon to look up at him, “i thought maybe you’d be more intelligent, you know? god...how many times must i leave the bathroom door unlocked for you to get the hint?”

chanhee drops his hand and walks over to the door, locking it, before taking a seat on the bed across from younghoon’s. the older realizes he must have forgotten to properly close it and falls back onto the bed, a whine of humiliation leaving his mouth.

chanhee watches younghoon’s chest and face flush a deep red and laughs in disbelief. “how come you’re embarrassed now but not when you unashamedly moan my name like you worship me?”

he goes to open his mouth but chanhee beats him to it.

“keep going.”

younghoon twists his head to the side, facing chanhee and confusion paints his features. there’s no trace of emotion on his visage, yet younghoon swears he can see his chest rise and fall faster than usual.

“i want you to close your eyes and keep going.” his voice is stern, the strain in it barely audible.

younghoon swallows and turns his head towards the ceiling before closing his eyes. he blindly grabs the bottle of lube he hid under his pillow and opens it with a loud pop.

warming up the liquid between his fingers, he hears chanhee trying to conceal his sharp intake of breath as he lowers his hand, pumping himself deliberately.

younghoon perceives shuffling coming from the other side, a whine escaping through his mouth when he feels chanhee’s fingers dancing across his chest, the younger man kneeling next to the bed.

“what are you thinking about?” chanhee lowly whispers into his ear, followed by a pinch to his nipple.

younghoon cries out and his hand speeds up, lube and precum running down his fingers. “you-“ he lets out a whimper as the other boy licks across his bud, “you riding me.”

chanhee mutters a hushed “and?” before leaving featherlight kisses across younghoon’s neck and adam’s apple.

“a-and i would grab your waist... _fuck..._ and guide you.“ broken moans fill the room as chanhee bites his earlobe, his hand joining younghoon’s.

a shiver runs through younghoon’s body when chanhee quickens their pace, heavily breathing next to his ear. 

“guide me? you’re going to fuck me good, hm?” chanhee flicks his wrist once, twice and younghoon arches his back, crying out obscenely, “fuck me _hard?_ ”

the blonde retracts his hand from younghoon’s, “look at me.”

younghoon wishes he hadn’t obliged, the sight of the man before him almost sending him over the edge. 

chanhee’s face was red and glistening with sweat. seemingly just as affected as younghoon. he keeps their eye contact steady as he puts on a show, palming himself through his pajama bottoms, his mouth hanging open as his breathing comes out in quick exhales.

not being able to look at the other any longer, younghoon whines and pumps himself once more before letting his hand fall, chanhee taking over on his own, the petite working a quick hand as younghoon pulls him into a messy kiss, their lips bruising.

his cock jerks when chanhee hungrily licks into his mouth and he sobs out a “ _‘m close._ ” and chanhee picks up speed, his knuckles turning white, the grip on younghoon’s cock unyielding. 

the blonde takes the cue and disconnects their lips, latching onto younghoon’s nipple again instead. his tongue circles around the nub and younghoon comes with a scream as he bites down, having held back his orgasm for too long. 

his stomach muscles contract with the force of his release, panting as chanhee works him through his orgasm, hand slowing down until younghoon can’t take it anymore. “s-stop.” chanhee roughly pumps him a few more times, enjoying the way younghoon’s face contorts in overstimulation before he withdraws his soiled hand and opens up the nightstand.

he takes out a few wet wipes, scrubbing the lube and cum off his fingers, careful not to touch younghoon’s sensitive cockhead as he proceeds to wipe his stomach clean and throws the dirty tissues into the trash can once he’s done.

calmly rising from his kneeling position, he slips out of the pajamas sticking to his sweaty body, helping both of them settle back under the covers, the older boy too exhausted to move much. 

younghoon twists his body, facing chanhee, who’s propped up on his elbow, one hand supporting his head as the other one affectionately combs through younghoon’s hair. he looks down to chanhee’s crotch, his unattended cock leaking on the sheets below them.

slurred words of _“come ‘ere”_ and _“wanna help you”_ leave younghoon’s mouth, the older pulling him close to his body, hearing chanhee let out a weary moan as his cock comes in contact with younghoon’s thigh.

younghoon places his palm on chanhee’s ass, maneuvering a slender leg over his own as he moves the boy’s hips back and forth. chanhee rests his head on younghoon’s chest, leisurely rutting against his thigh, content sighs leaving his mouth.

younghoon plants a kiss on the crown of chanhee’s head, making the other look up at him. it feels as though time had stopped, chanhee’s gaze unwavering before he stretches his neck, slotting their lips together in a doting kiss. 

he withdraws his hand from the other man’s chest and settles it on his cheek, their lips moving in unison. younghoon mewls when chanhee forces his jaw open, his tongue heavy as he licks into younghoon’s mouth.

they keep up this pace for a while, chanhee growing impatient with each slow roll of his hips. he disconnects their lips but keeps his head close, breathing into younghoon’s mouth as he speaks. “ _please_ squeeze my ass.” 

obligingly younghoon grasps chanhee’s butt more firmly, fingers digging into his flesh and chanhee wails, arching his back.

younghoon is aware his fingernails are ripping through tender skin but judging from chanhee’s quickened grinding, he doesn’t seem to mind.

the blonde lets out a laugh, carefree as if he’d just heard a silly joke. he halts his movements completely and grabs younghoon by his hair, searing pain making his scalp hurt in the best way possible. “i thought a big boy like you could handle me better.”

something inside younghoon snaps and he flips them over, catching chanhee off guard whose back hits the bed with a muffled thud.

younghoon slots himself between chanhee’s legs, slapping the inside of his thigh as a signal to spread them further. he reaches behind him, lube bottle quickly found and pours a generous amount on three of his digits.

chanhee squeaks as younghoon hoists his butt up, placing a discarded pillow beneath his lower body.

he hastily warms up the lube and bends down to pull chanhee in for another kiss, the other hungrily devouring his lips, the sting of younghoon’s finger entering him barely noticeable.

younghoon pauses once his finger is in knuckle deep and watches chanhee gulp, his breath coming out faster. the petite boy nods, a sign to proceed and younghoon gradually pushes the first digit in and out at a speed that has chanhee rolling his eyes. “i am not made of glass, you know? i had my fun before i came here, you can be a bit rougher with me.”

the older boy shrugs and inserts a second finger with ease, his cock hardening at the thought of chanhee being fucked just prior to entering his room.

younghoon sets a brutal pace, a yelp involuntary making its way out of chanhee’s mouth as he tries to muffle the noises with his hand.

_fingerblasting,_ was the term juyeon had given younghoon when he told him about the ways he was able to get his boyfriend to orgasm multiple times. younghoon decides he might as well use it for his own advantage. 

“hey, bunny? i heard your boyfriend fucks you good, can even make you cum twice in a row,” younghoon bends forward again, his fingers still fucking into chanhee as he latches onto one of his nipples this time.

the blonde boy moans at the feeling of the cold metal quickly warming up inside younghoon’s mouth as he continues, “but i know i can fuck you better.”

a whine, audibly too loud, is heard as chanhee squeezes his eyes shut, younghoon’s words affecting him more than he’d admit.

his leaking cock has created a small puddle of precum on his stomach and younghoon uses his free hand to scoop some up with a finger, holding it against chanhee’s closed mouth. “open up.”

chanhee presses his thighs together, his friend’s degrading motion causing a shiver running down his spine. he reluctantly opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, younghoon giggling at the face he makes.

inserting the finger in his mouth, younghoon simultaneously pushes a third digit into chanhee’s hole, the tightness making it difficult for him to maneuver.

chanhee screeches, the sound muffled by younghoon’s finger keeping his tongue in place. _he wants it rough, he gets it rough._

younghoon crooks his fingers inside chanhee’s hole, eager to find the boy’s prostate as he slams into him.

”jackpot,” he mutters to himself when chanhee cries out and accidentally bites down on younghoon’s finger. 

“ _f-fuck_...right there,” the smaller boy moans, removing younghoon’s hand from his face as he rocks back onto his fingers.

younghoon grazes chanhee’s prostate twice more before pulling his fingers out, deeming the boy ready.

he gets ahold of the lube bottle again and positions himself at a better angle, his cockhead coming in contact with chanhee’s puffy hole. 

deciding to go easy on his demanding member, he pours a load of lube onto his cock, hissing at the coolness.

he strokes himself all the while chanhee watches, playing with the heart shaped piercing on his right nipple. the younger boy props himself up on his elbows, waiting in anticipation. 

younghoon slowly presses inside and chanhee’s head falls back, the taller man not halting until his body is pressed flush against chanhee’s.

chanhee hooks his legs behind younghoon’s back, pushing him deeper inside and younghoon falls forward, catching himself on either side of the other’s head.

the younger wraps his arms around younghoon’s frame and bucks his hips up, desperately fucking himself on his friend’s cock. “i’ve been waiting months for this,” he chokes out, hugging younghoon closer.

the other steadies himself on his left arm, caressing chanhee’s cheek with his other hand as he starts thrusting into him at a consistent pace, the loving look in younghoon’s eyes making chanhee turn away.

chanhee distracts the boy by dragging his fingernails across his back, close to drawing blood and younghoon lets out a string of curses, thrusting impossibly deeper into his hole.

chanhee lets go of him and the older man grips his waist, fingers digging into his back dimples. he hoists his butt up on his thighs, ramming into him, causing chanhee to ramble incoherently.

the younger boy arches his back off the bed, his head on the pillow the only support he has. he goes to speak when younghoon angles his hips differently, hitting his prostate dead on and he falls silent, his mouth slack and eyes rolling back into his head.

younghoon leans forward, lightly biting his adam’s apple while chanhee hangs limp in his arms, his cock convulsing as precum dribbles onto his stomach.

the blonde tiredly lifts his head, his hand finding younghoon’s nape and he pulls him closer. chasing younghoon’s lips with his own, drool drips from his mouth down both of their chins.

it’s messy and wet but that’s how chanhee likes it. likes it when it gets heated and he can lose himself in the moment, which never happens with juyeon. _good thing i found a new toy._

younghoon breaks off the kiss and chanhee lets himself gracefully fall back onto the sheets, or as graceful as it can get when your ass is being pounded into.

red hair dye drips from younghoon’s soaked hair on the boy beneath him as he picked up speed, his hips snapping against chanhee’s ass, the coil in his stomach tightening.

chanhee takes matters into his own hands _, literally,_ and wraps his slim finger around his cock, pumping himself at a pace faster than younghoon’s thrusts.

he senses himself getting close, the experienced flicks of his hand only adding to the sensation he feels every time younghoon abuses his prostate.

chanhee mewls and his voice cracks when he tells younghoon he’s about to cum, the other replying with a simple “me too” before using his grip on chanhee’s thighs as leverage as he sets a mismatched pace, skin slapping sounds echoing in the otherwise empty room.

chanhee lowly groans as his thumb grazes his slit, spilling over his own hand, younghoon’s cock hitting his prostate becoming too much for him.

he goes to move away but younghoon pushes him back down, his palm heavy on chanhee’s chest as he thrusts ruthlessly, not caring about the boy crying under him. _here’s rough for you._

chanhee writhes, his flaccid cock involuntary jerking with every snap of younghoon’s hips. he looks up, a silent _plea_ on his lips but nothing comes out.

younghoon pulls out, the young boy relieved until he’s being hurled forward, younghoon forcing his mouth open with his thumb. 

he weakly lets his tongue fall out of his mouth, watching younghoon’s hips stutter as he quickly works his hand up and down his shaft. 

chanhee helps him out by fondling his balls and younghoon moans brokenly, spurts of cum landing on chanhee’s tongue and cheeks, the blonde lapping them up eagerly.

“fuck, i think i love you.” younghoon catches a drip of his cum as it runs down chanhee’s chin and he passionately kisses him, mixing spit and cum together with a swirl of his tongue.

chanhee balls up younghoon’s hair in his fists, deepening the kiss before retracting, pecking younghoon on his nose.

“you can’t love me. i’m with juyeon.”

younghoon sighs and leans his forehead against chanhee’s, his breath fanning his face when he speaks. “not for long.”

chanhee laughs again, the sound like music to younghoon’s ears and he gets up from the bed, cringing at the lube running down his thighs and legs as he bends down to pick up his discarded pajamas.

younghoon’s arm shoots out, his hand wrapping around chanhee’s wrist as he raises from the bed as well.

“up for round two in the shower?”

chanhee turns to him, his eyes empty now that the lust in them has disappeared. he gets on his tiptoes, leaving a featherlight kiss on younghoon’s cheek.

“maybe another time.”

  
  


and then he’s gone, closing the door behind him with a soft click and younghoon stands in his bedroom, defeated and alone.


End file.
